


Oversleeping

by superqueerdanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor One Shot, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Rated teen for swearing, SuperCorp, supercorp fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superqueerdanvers/pseuds/superqueerdanvers
Summary: Lena oversleeps after spending the night at Kara's apartment, and she's afraid she'll be late to work at the DEO. This is my first fanfic posted to AO3, and also my first fanfic I've actually finished!





	Oversleeping

Lena woke to soft light filtering in through Kara’s windows. She yawned and started to sit up, before Kara’s arm tightened around her waist, pulling her closer. Lena smiled and rolled over, snuggling into her still half-asleep girlfriend’s arms. Then she caught a glimpse of Kara’s alarm clock.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Lena sat up and scrambled out of bed. Where were her clothes? Right, in her duffle bag. So she hadn’t completely lost her ability to plan for the future when she decided to spend last night at Kara’s. She’d remembered to pack clothes and toiletries, if not to set an alarm.

“Lena?” Kara sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. God, she was adorable. “What’s wrong?”

“I overslept! I usually get up at 6:15 so I have 5 minutes to brush my teeth, 15 minutes to shower, 20 minutes to dry off and get dressed, half an hour for hair and makeup, 5 minutes for breakfast, and half an hour for the commute so I get to the DEO at 8 but it’s 7:03 now and—"

“I’ll give you a ride.”

“What?” “I’ll fly you to the DEO. I’m going there anyway, and I’m way faster than your car.”

Lena bit her lip. “But I still have to shower, and—“

“Skip it.” Kara shrugged. “You don’t smell, and your hair isn’t greasy or anything. I’ll do your hair, too – I’m a really fast braider. Now take a breath, and go brush your teeth and get dressed. I’ll make breakfast.”

Half an hour later, Lena walked into the kitchen dressed, teeth brushed, and makeup done. Kara, still in her pajamas, grinned and set a plate loaded with bacon, eggs, fresh strawberries, and a sticky bun in front of her.

“Oh my God, Kara, you did not need to make all this! I usually just have coffee and a protein bar, and sometimes not even that.”

“Lena! Breakfast is important!” Kara said, scandalized.

“I know, I know. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. But I just don’t have time usually!”

Kara put her hands on her hips and stuck her chin out, getting into her “Supergirl” pose. Lena put her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her smile. “You know what? Fine. From now on, I’m going to make sure you always eat a good breakfast. I’ll make you breakfast myself, or I’ll tell your assistant to pick up something, or I’ll have Alex bring you food at the DEO, or—“

“Weren’t you going to do my hair?”

Kara glared, then left to get a hairbrush. “We’re going to continue this conversation!”

She returned with the hairbrush, a spray bottle, and a hand mirror. As Lena ate, Kara sprayed and brushed her hair. Then she began to braid. Her fingers danced across Lena’s scalp at hundreds of miles an hour. She separated sections of hair and wove them together so quickly that Lena felt like a strong wind whipped through her hair. A second later, Kara was done. “Ta-da!” she said, holding up the mirror.

Lena had expected a single, simple braid. Or maybe two small braids from near her face, pinned in the back, like Kara sometimes wore. Instead, Kara had parted her hair down the middle and French-braided each section to the base of her head, where she had combined the two braids into a single, sleek ponytail. “Kara, this is beautiful!”

“You like it? I know you usually just do a ponytail or a bun, and I can redo it if—"

“I love it! Maybe I should have you do my hair all the time.” Lena smirked playfully.

“What are girlfriends for?” Kara pulled up a chair next to Lena and started eating her own breakfast.

“Well, I hope you’re not just dating me so you can do my hair!”

“Of course not! I’m also dating you so I can cook for you and so we can win at game night.”

Lena laughed and pulled Kara in for a kiss. Her lips were sweet from the sticky bun.

A little while later, it was time to leave for the DEO. Kara changed into her Supergirl outfit, swept Lena into her arms, and jumped out the window. Lena had been carried by Supergirl before – when she’d caught her after she fell off the balcony, when she saved her from the plane full of toxic chemicals, when she carried her to the DEO after being poisoned – but she hadn’t known Kara was Supergirl then, and she hadn’t been able to enjoy flying. Now she could. The city whipped by beneath her, so fast she barely had time to process a building before it was out of sight. Her cheeks were going numb from the cold air, but Kara was warm. Lena curled into her arms.

A few seconds later, they landed outside the DEO. As Lena walked into the building, arm in arm with her superhero girlfriend, she thought, _I could make this a habit_.


End file.
